What is this Feeling?
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Takes place after IE GO Galaxy. 2 months later after the Grand Celesta Galaxy, Tenma started to feel weird right when Matatagi had called out his real name. Also, Matatagi himself too feel something weird when it comes to Tenma. Could this be... love? A HayaTen One-Shot


**Spring: Konnichiwa, minna! Did you all miss me? I'm sorry, you all know school can be a pain in a butt and I always have soccer practice everyday, not that I don't mind, and try to be secretive to my parents about me going to fanfiction.**

**Tenma: Spring-san, their just worried about you going to the Internet, that's all.**

**Spring: *pouts* But that doesn't mean I have to quit writing stories.**

**Matatagi: Now that you mentioned, I don't mind you stop writing stories.**

**Spring: *shock in horror* M-Matatagi... how could you... *gets scary***

**Matatagi/Tenma: *gulped and steps back***

**Spring: Matatagi, be a good sport and do the disclaimer. Or else meet your doom... *has a dark aura***

**Matatagi: Okay okay! Spring doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy or us!**

**Tenma: Enjoy!**

~Tenma's P.O.V.~

It's been 2 months since we won the galaxy tournament, Grand Celesta Galaxy, and save the universe. I know I'm happy about it, but there's something else that bothers me. No, it's not just something, but someone. I look over at the field and say Matatagi, dribbling pass by the defenders with an amazing speed.

I don't know why, but every time I look at him, I can feel my face is warm. Why does this happened when I look at Matatagi? It all started when Matatagi shout out my name; my real name instead of 'Captain' when we played against Ixal Fleet. And after the black hole was erase, Matatagi called me 'Captain' again once everything from Faram Orbius is over. So why? Why didn't he say my name just like before?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realized that the ball was coming at me and smack on a face.

I can hear my teammates' voices with concern and soon enough, everything went black.

~Matatagi's P.O.V.~

I saw Captain getting hit from the ball right into the face. That idiot, why he didn't see it coming? It's not like him getting distracted in soccer.

"Is Captain is going okay?" I heard Nozaki asked the manager, Aoi.

"Tenma's fine." Aoi reassured, "There's nothing serious, I think Tenma just got knocked down, that's all."

"I'll take Tenma to his room while everyone else continues training." Tsurugi suggested.

For some reason, I can feel my blood started to boil and my hands turn to a fist. What is this feeling? And then I blurted out,

"I'll take Captain."

And before anyone can protest, I lifted Captain up in a bridal style and carried him to his room

What the hell is wrong with me?

~Tenma's P.O.V.~

I slowly open my eyes as my vision got blurry after I got hit by a soccer ball. As I regained my vision, I look around and find myself in my room. That's weird... how did I ended up here?

"It's about time you awake" a voice said, cynically.

I sat up and my flushes when I saw Matatagi enters my room. Why is he here?

"M-Matatagi," I called out his name nervously, "What are you doing here? I thought you're at the field with the others practicing?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Somebody needs to look out for you until you wake up." Matataig explained as he sat on a chair that is right next to the bed.

There was an awkward silence between us. I'm started to feel nervous already. What should I do?!

"Captain," I looked at Matatagi who was looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Y-yes, Matatagi?" I asked, feeling scared by his serious gaze.

"Do you... love Tsurugi?"

~Matatagi's P.O.V.~

Why the hell would I ask that question?! I'm such an idiot now. It's not my business on Captain's love life.

But ever since we played against Faram Dite, Tenma- Captain felt betrayed and sad. I don't know if Ten-Captain have feelings for that ace striker. What am I saying, I'm way better than that traitor.

That Tsurugi always grabs Ten-Captain's attention toward him. Did he put a spell on Ten-Captain? And more importantly, does Tsurugi really have feelings for Ten-Captain? Why do I even care about Ten-Captain anyway? Seriously, there is definitely wrong about me.

"I..." Tenma FINALLY spoke, "At first I do..."

I can almost hear that my heart breaking piece by piece, but I simply ignore that feeling.

"But, Tsurugi told me that we can just be friends because he doesn't want to hurt me more than from Faram Orbius."

"Oh..." that's all I can say, but deep inside I couldn't help but ti feel happy about it.

"I was sad atfirst, but at least I get to tell my feelings to Tsurugi." Then I look to see Captain smiling.

"And besides... I already like someone else."

What?!

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Y-you...like someone else?" Matatagi asked while mentally curse himself for stuttering.

Tenma nodded and Matatagi started guessing the names of the team.

"Is it Shindou?"

"No."

"Ibuki?"

"No."

"Kusaka?"

"No."

"Nozaki?"

"No."

"Tetsukado?"

"No."

"Ichikawa?"

"No."

"Manabe?"

"No."

"Minaho?"

"No."

"Morimura?"

"No."

"Shinsuke?"

"No."

"Then who is it then?!"

"It's you, Matatagi."

Then, Tenma quickly cover his mouth with his hands while his eyes widened. What was he thinking?! He just blurted out the person he loves in front of the person he loves!

"You like... me?" Matatagi said slowly.

Tenma looked down as he place his hands on his lap while eyes were hidden behind his hair bangs.

"At first, I only see you as a friend, but during our match against Ixal Fleet, you shout out my name. Not by 'Captain' but as 'Matsukaze Tenma'."

"Is that it?" Matatagi look away while placing a hand behind his head, blushing a little, "Sorry about that. You don't like it, do you?"

Tenma shook his head and reply, "No, I actually I love it. I kinda wish you can say my name again."

Tenma's comment had made Matatagi flush in red. Seeing Matatagi all red for the first time made Tenma giggled.

"What's so funny?" Matatagi raised an eyebrow at his Captain.

"I'm sorry." Tenma apologized while suppressing his laughter, "I never knew you can blush like that, Matatagi."

Matatagi's face has gotten redder until his cheeks are in crimson red. Then, an evil scheme pop into his head. He pushed Tenma into the bed and hover over him. He smirked as he saw Tenma blushing.

"M-Matatagi?!" That's all can Tenma say because he was shock by his teammate's actions.

Matatagi's smirk grew bigger as he lean towards Tenma's face while pinning his Captain's wrists on each of his head. When his face is a few inches away from Tenma's, Matatagi whisper seductively, "That's Hayato to you, Tenma."and plant his lips on Tenma's.

Though the kiss is rough, but it's filled with love and passion. Soon enough, Tenma melts into the kiss and kisses Matatagi back. Everything around them turned black as if their the only ones existed. Matatagi's tongue enters in Tenma's mouth and started exploring every inch inside of it. Their tongues met and started circling around each other's mouths. Both Matatagi's and Tenma's feelings have now become one.

They broke off the kiss due of the lack of air. Their foreheads glued together while staring at each other, tenderly.

"I love you, Tenma." Matatagi said the brunette's name in a seducing tone.

Tenma blush really hard before stutter out, "I-I love you too, H-Hayato..."

"You know," Matatagi leans towards Tenma's ear and whispered, "Maybe I should call you 'Tenma-chan' instead."

"HAYATO!" Tenma shouted embarrassment.

**Spring: Well everyone, did you enjoy it? Including you, me dear~? *grins***

**Tenma: Umm Spring, who are you talking to?**

**Spring: I'm talking to the person who have insulted my TaiTen one-shot fanfic. Yes, you know who you are. Hehe, well are you satisfied? It took me about 10 days to plan it. *grins wider***

**Matatagi: It's almost like your trying to murder someone.**

**Spring: *pouts* No I wasn't! I was offended on that person's review so I deleted it. Now let's see what that person has to say.**

**Tenma: Spring-san, that's kinda mean of you.**

**Spring: ... *sigh* Sorry, I was so worked up on proving myself I'm a great writer that it almost like I'm insulting that person. I just wanted to show that person that I can do better.**

**Matatagi: What, by showing off?**

**Spring: You could say that, but it wasn't really like, "Haha! I'm the best writer! Bow down to me!" thing. I just don't want to be looked down.**

**Tenma/Matatagi: 'Kind a reminds me of someone...'**

**Spring: Any who, this was supposed to be published on November 8 but I was away in town so I just published on this day, also known as Veteran's Day. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Please review and NO FLAMES!**

**Bye~!**


End file.
